Final view of the ocean
by SparkleOfEngeryHeidi
Summary: Takari! Takeru risks his life for his love. . . Hikari!


Notes:  
  
Yami No Miko is "Mistress of Darkness in Japanese  
  
Hikari was walking home from her visit from Miyako's house. Hikari was about the age of sixteen and was already in high school. She was wearing baggy caikis, with a pink shirt, that had a black windbreaker. Hikari's hair was down to her shoulders and was very comely. It was a chilly and rainy day that day. Suddenly, Hikari sensed a presence that she has not felt for a long time. It sent shivers down her spine. "I am most likely dreaming", concept Hikari worried. Then she heard a voice; it was cold and vile.  
  
"Yami No Miko! Yami No Miko!"  
  
Hikari became troubled and started running then out of nowhere a black hole appeared before her. Hikari fell into the hole. "Onii-chan! Takeru-kun! Tailmon!" Hikari screamed as she fell.  
  
At the same time Takeru felt something he suddenly screamed "Hikari- chan!". He felt that something happened to Hikari and was vexed and worried. Takeru ran to the Yagami's house. When he got there he started beating the door "Taichi-san! Taichi-san!" he yelled. He was feeling a pain in his heart, he knew something was wrong with Hikari. Taichi opened the door, "Taichi-san! Where is Hikari-chan!" asked Takeru worried. "Takeru- kun.! You don't know where she is!? She should have been home an hour ago!".  
  
Hikari woke up. "This feeling, I sensed it before . . ." thought Hikari worried and cold. Hikari was covered with blood and was in distress. She looked around she was at the bottom of a dark ocean. "Where? What is this?". Hikari looked and was grabbed by many dark hands.  
  
"Yami No Miko! Yami No Miko!", they called.  
  
Hikari stared to cry, "No! Not again! I can't take it!!" she said. "You she be the Yami No Miko" one of the voices said. "Never!", Hikari shouted!  
  
At the same time, Takeru and Taichi heard the voice. "That is my sister!" said Taichi worried. Takeru felt like something was wrong and he was very worried about Hikari. Then he stood and thought for a minute. "Taichi-san I think, Hikari-chan is at the Ocean."  
  
Taichi and Takeru ran out to find the portal of the Ocean then they met up with Daiskue, "Where are you going?" he asked. "To save Hikari!" said Taichi. "I'm coming too!" said Daiskue. They arrived in the park and saw the portal where Hikari was. "I'm going," said Takeru. "Not without me!" said Daiskue. "Don't worry Hikari!" said Taichi. Suddenly they heard a voice. "Only the keeper of hope may come. No separate!" said the cryptic and mysterious voice. Daiskue got mad "What do you know you bastard!? It is my job to save Hikari-chan! Get out of my way!" and charged to the entrance. It had a barrier and flew remote! "Damn it!" said Daiskue. Takeru walked into the portal and entered inside the ocean of darkness.  
  
Takeru was underwater and looked down. He saw Hikari she was cut and bleeding being held by all the dark hands. Takeru swam down to try to save her. The deeper and deeper it got the greater the pressure. Later it started to give him cuts and hurt like perdition. Hikari looked up:  
  
"Takeru-kun?" she said!  
  
The hands told Takeru that they would never let the Yami No Miko go. Takeru kept on swimming down and said "I will never let Hikari-chan become the Yami No Miko! Never! She is the Hikari No Miko! She is the Mistress of Light. I will never give up. I will never loose my dearest love!". Suddenly a yellow light surrounded Takeru and he let out his hand "Hikari-chan. I love you. Grab onto my hand" he said. Hikari grabed to his hand. It was warm and soft. A pink light surrounded her. Both their garmets changed into garments of angels. The angels of light and hope.  
  
As Daiskue and Taichi waited they saw light. They looked in the sky and saw a pink light and a yellow light. It was Hikari and Takeru the angels embracing eachother.  
  
"Takeru-kun why did you do all that for me?" asked, Hikari  
  
"It is my destiny. I live to protect you. That is my objective of life. Hikari-chan I must protect you. Always. . . " Said Takeru 


End file.
